projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Leon S. Kennedy
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Leon S. Kennedy. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Leon S. Kennedy Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Leon': I had no idea Japanese ninja still existed. Kage-Maru: Shinobi are always lurking in the corners of history. Akira: They aren't too uncommon around us, at least. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Well well, who'd have thought we'd ever form a team like this? Leon: Seriously. You gonna call up your little sister Claire, too? Jill: You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if that happened one day... Victory *'Chris': OK, that's all cleaned up. Let's move on, Leon. Leon: You sure are calm considering the circumstances, Chris. Jill: Sadly, these days we rarely have missions that AREN'T incredibly weird. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Leon': Yo, Majesty. You need a bodyguard? Chrom: I already have a trusty guardian at my side. Right, Lucina? Lucina: Father... It overjoys me to hear that from you! Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': We've got a presidential-caliber bodyguard backing us up! Ain't nothing gonna stop us now! Chun-Li: Be a good escort to us, now, Mr. Government Agent. Leon: This is not how I expected to serve my country... Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Ciel': Opening attack. Leon, back me up. Leon: That's a God Arc, huh? Maybe I need to study large weaponry a bit more. Nana: I think a Charge Spear would be a good match for you, Leon. Victory *'Nana': Right! That wraps it up! Time to gather up some materials! Ciel: We need to scout out the area first, Nana. You too, Leon. Leon: Heh. You're pretty tough ladies. I feel like I'm hardly even needed. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Leon': You call this a threat? I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Vergil: Who has time to cry when there's killing to be done? Dante: Besides, devils never cry. Victory *'Leon': There's lots of different ways to wield dual pistols, aren't there. Dante: I recommend Rainstorm. Give it a try. Vergil: Pfeh. Gunplay is the very height of vulgarity. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Leon': Zombies and vampires and succubi, oh my! It's like a nightmare. Morrigan: This is reality, Leon. Though I admit it has the charm of a dream. Demitri: Don't forget, an excessive dream can cost you more than you might think. Victory *'Morrigan': That was boring. Leon, mind if I use you instead? Leon: I'm used to women toying with me, but... Demitri: Heh. Best keep your guard up around her. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Ichiro': Behold my Niten-Ichiryu technique! Leon: Dual swords, huh? Well, I got your back, Ogami. Erica: I always dual-wield, whether it's machine guns or maracas! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Leon': The Mishimas are all here, huh? This a family vacation? Kazuya: Just shut up and keep your eyes forward. Jin: I've never considered this man my father. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Leon': Never thought I'd be teaming up with a pair of yakuza thugs... Majima: We ain't thugs! We're "businessmen of the night". Understand? Kiryu: Good to see you sticking up for yourself, Majima. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Kite': Can you handle computer viruses too, Leon? Leon: That's outside my area of expertise. You'd have to ask Hunnigan about that. Haseo: Sounds like viruses are a serious problem both online and off. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'KOS-MOS': Limiter released. I suggest running in full mode for this operation. Fiora: Good idea. Let's give it all we got! ECS! Mode B! Leon: I'm not sure these women need a bodyguard at all... Victory *'KOS-MOS': My external appearance is down 10%. Leon, I need to be cleaned. Leon: Um... How, exactly? I'm really no good at dealing with women... Fiora: Maybe wipe her down with some rubbing alcohol? Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Leon': No matter who's facing us, I'll shoot them down! Xiaomu: That's right! Drop a CD in the chamber, because music is the weapon! Reiji: What? Why would you fire compact discs at someone? Victory *'Leon': So agents in Japan have to escort women around too, huh? Sounds tough. Reiji: It's no big deal. If she does something bad, I just spank her. Xiaomu: Hey! What do you think these hips are for, anyway? Put some more oomph into it! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': Leon, shouldn't you be developing your martial arts? Leon: Hadoken! Shoryuken! ...Hah. Nah, not my style. Ryu: Sheesh, you could've fooled me. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Leon': So I'm bodyguard to a geisha and a cowgirl now? Eesh. Sakura: Leon, I'm not a geisha! Gemini: And I'd say I'm more of a samurai at heart! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': On it. Hotsuma: Understood. Leon: I appreciate how businesslike you folks are... But it sure is quiet. X & Zero Intro *'Leon': So wait, Maverick Hunters don't use guns? X''': The Buster in my left arm is more than enough. '''Zero: A Hunter with a gun, eh? I could see it happen someday. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': Try not to fall behind, Leon. You're a pro bodyguard, right? Leon: Yeah, I suppose... I even protected the President once. Flynn: The king of your land, I presume? Show me the power of the royal guard! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': If you want to take 'em down, two shots to the brain stem'll do it. Leon: Yep. No better way to stop them. Zephyr: Well, that's lame. Where's the fun in that? Category:Quotes